Confess The Names Of Those Who You've Betrayed
by Izamun
Summary: Virus-138 has finally been caught, and is now awaiting execution. However, Psy has followed orders he cannot live with. Desperate, he confesses his deeds to a lifeless Vi. But reality and fantasy are starting to fuse together, though safely locked away.


_RECOGNIZED ENTITY FOUND: __**DATA FILE(Psychedelic-420)**_

_ACCESS TO CAPTIVE 138 PERMITTED_

_WELCOME AGENT 420_

Large, green doors slid open as soon as the faint voice stopped speaking. The sound of shoes against ground echoed through the room. The just arrived humanoid paid no attention to the entrance behind him that was being sealed once again.

The footsteps paused as their owner took in the sight before him.

Wires of all colours were entangled with each other, forming a blur of blue, white, green and purple, all serving a different purpose. Though their goal was a simple one. Keeping the captive alive, yet draining his energy. Exploring every part of the body that had undergone several updates since the last detainment. The pale limbs were as thin and fragile as they used to be, but there seemed no strength or confidence concealed beneath that breakable appearance. Just a helpless doll.

It was sickening, really.

Psy thought he could see a flicker of life in the dull, crimson orbs when he resumed his walking, but quickly dismissed it as his imagination. The eyes of vault-breaker 138 were empty and staring into nothingness, not following the movements of the anti-virus as he approached him. Unease settled in his stomach when he came to a halt once more, only a few feet away from the parasite that would soon be led to his well-deserved execution. Psy would be sure to watch when the virus walked to his grave. He would be sure to see it for himself, the end of the humanoid that had dared to escape the world he belonged in.

Watching. They were always watching. But not this time, not now. The blond knew it, he knew it so well, but refused to admit it. Still, he kneeled next to the motionless figure that was simply lying there, vermillion hues fixed on something that was not present. The moment his knees touched the ground, Virus-138 turned his head with an unnaturally quick and robotic movement, his porcelain lips graced with a smirk. It happened so fast, one might have thought nothing had happened, though Psy was much smarter than to assume it was just another trick of his eyes.

"He's dead," he said, looking down at the face of the insect that had caused him so much trouble in the past. Vi's expression didn't change. He simply kept smiling almost sympathetically, his gaze fixed on the other's face. Of course.

"Shizuo Heiwajima is dead," the blond stated, a little louder this time, like it would change what he had done. What orders he had followed. Or maybe he just wished to see a crack in what he assumed was a mask of his natural enemy. Of course, such a thing wouldn't happen.

Because viruses were nothing but monsters. Dangerous nuisances that should be wiped out. Vi had caused the death of humans. Vi had no such thing as emotions. Vi could not feel remorse.

Green eyes narrowed in disgust at the nauseating smile that hovered over the other's face without pause. The world used to be black and white, all but confusion about what was good and what was bad. Easy enough. If Vi was the source of the problems, of the pain he had seen around him, he would erase it.

However, as much as he would have liked it, he couldn't blame the virus for what had happened after the successful apprehension. He couldn't blame him for Delic's screams echoing in his ears whenever he let a silence fall. He couldn't blame him for Psyche's mad look piercing into his whenever he closed his eyes.

"Who else?"

The words were almost inaudible. The anti-virus wasn't sure if he had seen Vi's cracked lips move or not. For all he knew, it could have been his own voice speaking to him. Nevertheless, he prepared an answer.

"First was Psyche. Delic followed." He swallowed, his database mercilessly making him remember the blood that had clung to his hands. Whether he was talking to himself or not, he no longer knew. Red hues narrowed ever so slightly, and Psy could swear he saw the corners of the parasite's lips pull up a little further.

The male didn't move when the other slowly sat upright, his movements stiff and choppy, like he really was a doll. All he had to do was get up, and Vi would be lying on his place just as lifeless as always. He could do it any moment he wanted. But he didn't.

"You killed them," a voice whispered as thin arms were wrapped around his neck. For a moment Psy thought the other was going to strangle him, welcoming the thought. Then he could finally end this. However, this was not an attempt to murder. This was an embrace. A gesture humans used to show affection.

"Yes," he answered, though the statement didn't need any confirmation. Vi's slender fingers wove themselves through the blond hair before tracing Psy's jaw line, dry lips brushing past the other's cheek.

"Did you care?"

This time, the humanoid didn't reply, his expression hidden behind the reflecting surface of his sunglasses. He could feel the wires grate against his skin. More whispers continued to roll from the traitorous mouth. "I cared. I cared so much. So much it hurt. I loved you so much. But you wouldn't believe me, would you? No matter what I would have done, you wouldn't have believed me. Silly Psy. Poor Psy. Can you see it?"

Psy jolted upwards, his breathing having fastened slightly. The captive's eyes were half-lidded and empty, his arms lying motionlessly by his side. After a few moments of silence, the blond turned his back on the red insect. Everything was exactly the way it was when the anti-virus had entered. Everything was exactly like it should be.

"Or so you think."

The green lights faltered, leaving them in darkness before a red light replaced it, glowing softly. A gloved hand had found its way to Psy's gun that was still safe in its holster. Another hand was placed on top of it. One with nails crimson as the eyes that stared into the harlequin ones. Vi was smiling again, with such affection and empathy it was almost believable he was not a figment of Psy's imagination.

How many times had he been here already? How many times had he confessed to this foul creature? When had he started telling himself there was something in that hollow shell? Something that was listening? Something that understood? And how many times had he walked away without a single thought?

Out of control. This was his punishment. Even though he had refused to suffer because of Vi's suffering, it seemed the virus had finally gotten what he wanted. Psy had prepared his own self-destruction. Malfunctioning, broken. They would notice soon. Wipe it all out. And then?

What happened then?

Suddenly, the red disappeared again, making room for the familiar green. Psy remained frozen, not immediately noticing his path was free. Finally, he strode to the doors he had entered through, that immediately opened and allowed him to exit the sickening place. As they closed, the male looked back one last time, only to see Vi grinning at him before the doors sealed themselves. One finger had been placed on his lips.

A vermillion butterfly landed on the green headphones, fluttering his wings.


End file.
